Deepest Dreams
by ohsnap its potter
Summary: Upon falling asleep, Harry finds himself dreaming that his parents had lived. They were always there for him, always expressing their love for him.... He never knew how hard it could be awaking from a dream to face reality. ONESHOT.


**A/N**: Okay, i just got this random idea, and i just wanted to write about what would have happened of James and Lily survived...but it kind of turned out to be different snippets of their life, but it's all in Harry's dream, so sorry if you're confused.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"James Potter!" Lily giggled, her flaming red hair sprawled across the couch, "If…you…don't…stop…tickling…me…I'll…" She broke off with a loud shriek, "STOP!" She laughed, writhing underneath the form of a tall, dark haired figure. 

James laughed and gave her lips a soft peck before he rolled off of her tiny frame.

She slapped his arm as she straightened up on the couch, "Prat."

James just chuckled softly before placing a hand on her stomach, "I didn't hurt the baby?" He asked worriedly.

"No," Lily said, placing a hand over James', "Harry is just fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's perfect!" James sang, skidding to halt in front of his friends who were seated in the waiting room of St. Mungo's.

"You named him Sirius, right?" Sirius Black asked excitedly.

"No," James laughed, "Harry James Potter."

"So he gets your name…" Sirius grumbled.

Remus Lupin laughed but ceased abruptly at the look on Peter's face. "What is it?"

"When was he born?" Peter asked, his face chalk white.

"July 31st," James said proudly, "He just made it. A few more hours and he'd be an August baby."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"James," Lily wailed, "James, what is it?"

James turned from the window to face Lily, "He's coming."

Lily clutched Harry closer to her chest, "Don't say that," She said in a hushed whisper, tears flowing down her cheeks.

For she knew only too well who 'he' was, and she couldn't believe he had found them.

"Peter," Lily said blankly, "How could he…"

"Get out of here, Lily!" James ordered, "Go!"

"I can't leave you, James," Lily said, "I won't."

"Go get help." James said, "I'll be fine…just go get Dumbledore."

Lily nodded and disappeared just as Voldemort burst through the door. She flew to the fire and threw in some floo powder. She stuck her face in it and at once was engulfed in warm flames.

A few moments later, Dumbledore was brushing off his robes as he walked out of the fire. Lily pointed mutely to where James and Voldemort were battling and Dumbledore exited the room, his white beard billowing behind him.

Lily stayed hidden for what felt like an eternity, before footsteps echoed throughout the house towards where her and Harry were hiding. She held her breath and drew her wand.

"Oh my God!" She cried as James entered the room. She sprinted towards him and planted kisses across his face. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm safe," James said, touching her back lightly to bring her and Harry closer, "We all are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My son! The youngest seeker in a century!" James said, waving a letter in front of Lily's face.

"You're kidding," Lily cried, snatching the letter from James.

"Nope," James sang, "He just owled us."

"This is amazing," Lily grinned.

"Not only does he have my good looks, but he has my quidditch ability, too." James beamed. He paused and put a hand on Lily's bulging belly. "Maybe this one will be like mommy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad," Harry groaned, "I'm having girl troubles."

"Well, take a seat," James grinned, patting to the seat next to him, "I'll see if I can help, but I don't know if I'll be able to, seeing as I never had the problem…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum!" An eleven year old Ariel screamed, "Emma threatened to turn my hair purple!"

"I did not!" Emma, who was thirteen exclaimed defiantly, although she was grinning mischievously as she pushed her red hair out of her eyes.

"How can you look so much like me but act so much like your father?" Lily asked Emma with a small laugh, her eyes shimmering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on the couch between his parents, his two sisters downstairs.

Something was pulling at his heart painfully, and he knew he had to tell his parents how much they meant to him before it was too late. "I love you both."

"We love you, too, baby." Lily smiled.

"And we'll always be here for you, Harry," James said, "Always."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke with a start to find his body sweaty and tangled up in his sheets. It took him a moment to realize what had been pulling painfully at his heart before he realized it was reality.

"No…" Harry moaned, sitting up in bed and covering his face with his hands. Tears were emerging from his eyes and spilling down his cheeks, "Come back…I need you…I love you so much…"

He removed his hands from his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "I can't do this without you."

He stayed in his bed for a while, until he regained his composure. Grabbed his glasses. he swung out of bed and opened up another book, continuing his research for horcruxes, as he had been doing for weeks now. All the while trying desperately to keep all thoughts about what could have been away from his mind. He knew that if he dwelled too much on the past, he would never face the present.

_Everything happens for a reason_… He told himself firmly, _The hard part is finding out why…_

_

* * *

_**A/N**: I hope i didnt make harry out to be a sap...but to have a dream and get all happy and then realize it isnt real, its just kind of sad. this is my first one shot, and its random, and i know it could never happen. but i know alot of us wonder what would happen if james and lily survived, so i just wrote them as having three kids.

please read and review...


End file.
